


Character Study: Courfeyrac

by TheBraveHobbit



Series: Taut [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveHobbit/pseuds/TheBraveHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Courfeyrac: Guardian, Provider, Adventurer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Study: Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my sandbox-style Modern!AU: Taut  
> Additional content can be found on my tumblr: elfjolras.tumblr.com

**Modern!AU Courfeyrac: Guardian, Provider, Adventurer**

 

> _“Law school, huh?”_   
>  _“Absolutely!”_   
>  _“Like your father, then?_   
>  _“Hardly.”_   
>  _“But he’s the best District Attorney in the country!”_   
>  _“And I intend to be the finest Civil Rights lawyer in the country.”_

Courfeyrac had intended to travel abroad to study. Not that he doesn’t love Paris, but he’s lived here all his life. There’s so much more to see, to explore! Besides, his father’s shadow doesn’t cover the whole of the world, and he would have liked to have escaped it, even if only for a while. He always would have returned to Paris, but he could have gone to England, or to Canada, or South America. Anywhere, really. M. de Courfeyrac is on the board at the university, however, and among other things that means that his son’s enrollment was guaranteed—no, expected. Courfeyrac doesn’t like to talk about his family’s influence or their opulence, but it’s a difficult thing to hide when there’s a whole street of buildings that are printed with their family name over the door.

He’d rather hoped to get away from that. He’s more than capable of standing on his own.

Never let it be said that he hasn’t made the most of his time at the university, though. He’s a leader in his father’s old fraternity, he’s captain of his intramural football team, and his grades are the highest in his year. For some reason people are always surprised to hear that last one, which Courfeyrac thinks is absurd; as though the measure of his mind could be taken from a cursory glance at his extracurriculars! Even then, it seems that people disregard his political activism, though it’s hard to mistake the way he barges into Combeferre’s lectures to deliver some dispatch that simply couldn’t wait until the top of the hour when the T.A.’s cell phone would be turned back on, or the enthusiastic way he’s been known to dive into discourses without invitation. Everyone in his building and in each of his courses has been asked on at least one occasion where their alignment leans, and he’s introduced more than one friend to Enjolras and their cause.

Though he shares his closest friends’ empathy and passion, Courfeyrac’s personal brand of clever charm stands all on its own. While Combeferre guides and Enjolras inspires, Courfeyrac at their side attends to the life of their cause, balancing his friends as a sort of pivot. Courfeyrac’s the one who sets up their meetings and rendezvous. It’s Courfeyrac who makes certain phone calls are made to keep the others updated and he’s the one who delivers coffee on nights when they all stay up working on projects that simply cannot wait until the daylight hours to begin.   
  
This works well; Courfeyrac prefers to fill his hours with doing. Give him a task, or else he will assign himself one, because when his hands fall idle, he begins to think. As intelligent as he is, sometimes he fears he thinks too much. He does not possess the calm acceptance of Combeferre or the cool analytical mind of Enjolras. With Courfeyrac’s thoughts come hot and cold emotions. He’ll raise his head, his voice, even his fist if he must, when he gets to thinking. He does not like to consider himself prone to fear, but occasionally he is afraid. He believes in their cause with all his heart, or he would not devote himself to it, but…well, if he fills his days and nights with doing, then he has no time for fear.


End file.
